


It Feels Like Jealousy

by Im_in_danger



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Once the door clicked shut Alex removed himself from Willie and began pacing. Willie stepped forward but Alex shook his head."Alex-""What is wrong with you?" Alex hissed turning towards him. "It's like you can't stand me even talking to Luke.""It's not..." Willie didn't know what to say.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	It Feels Like Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not one of my best works but I hope you enjoy!

Willie showed up to Julie and the phantoms latest gig a little late and made his way to the empty seat at the bar. The only person that knew he was coming was Reggie who had told him about the gig earlier that week. Alex hadn't mentioned it on their last date but he knew Alex was anxious that day so Willie figured he forgot.

Willie loved watching Alex play drums. His boyfriend tended to slip into his own little world free of Anxiety. Willie's favorite thing is the smile that spreads across his face when the crowd cheers after his solos. He loves the soft looks he gives Julie as she's singing or when one of the boys join him for a little bit during some of the songs. okay, maybe he just loves everything about Alex.

He watched as Alex joined them when their last song ended and practically tossed himself in excitement onto Luke. Willie could feel a familiar feeling rearing its ugly head and hoped he was wrong. His jaw clenched as he took Luke's hand when he bowed and poofed off stage. It was something he had done after every performance since the Orpheum. 

He poofed backstage and made his way back to the dressing room. He could hear Luke's voice from down the hall. "Lexie, you were so amazing out there." 

"Nah, Luke you were Amazing out there!" Alex said chuckling. 

Willie could feel the jealous rage set in, but he pushed it down in favor of not ruining his boyfriend's good mood. He knocked and stepped through the door. Reggie was the first to perk up and yank him into a hug. "You made it!" 

"I was a little late, but I did catch most of it," Willie said, moving in between Alex and Luke.

They both gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. The awkward silence was interrupted by Alex yanking Willie into a hug instead of commenting on his behavior. "I hope you liked it."

Willie pulled back and let his hands rest on Alex's hips, "of course I did. Watching my hotdog up there on stage was the highlight of my week." 

He heard Luke snort behind him, Willie was about to say something before Julie and Flynn walked into the room. Willie decided it was best to just hang back and let Alex talk to his band. He moved behind Alex and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. His jealousy faded as Alex leaned into him and talked to his bandmates. 

Whenever Luke spoke to Alex he could tell they were close. too close for his comfort. He tried to ignore Luke leaning close or the small touches he gave Alex. He pulled Alex tighter against him when Luke had taken Alex's hand for a second and he ignored the confused glance back. He tried his best to keep his grip relaxed not wanting g to hurt him. It felt like he didn't even know Willie was there. He kept silent and watched them until Julie's father popped his head in to take Julie and Flynn home. The boys wanted to swing by the beach before heading back to the studio but Alex shook his head. 

"You guys go ahead, I want to spend some time with Willie," He flinched slightly at the hard edge in his tone. He could see the apprehension in his bandmates. 

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked, moving closer. 

"Fine. I'll meet you guys back at the studio." He gave them no room to argue.

Once the door clicked shut Alex removed himself from Willie and began pacing. Willie stepped forward but Alex shook his head. 

"Alex-" 

"What is wrong with you?" Alex hissed turning towards him. "It's like you can't stand me even talking to Luke." 

"It's not..." Willie didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream at Alex for letting Luke be all over him, but he would never raise his voice to Alex.

"Willie, I'm serious. What you did tonight was not okay. You are being possessive and I want to know why. So, we are going to stay here until you talk about it." 

Alex crossed his arms and silently waited for Willie to talk. 

Willie visibly deflated, "Alex, i... I don't like how you two are always together. Always so hands-on-" 

"Are you jealous of him?" He asked moving closer to Willie. 

"Of course I'm jealous, Alex. Have you seen Luke?" Willie moved closer to him and took Alex's hands in his and held them tight. "Luke is all over you all the time. I don't like it."

"Willie, I don't- where is this coming from," Alex whispered. 

Willie moved to the small couch and rubbed his face. "I've seen you when he's around. All the compliments, the touching, the looks.... it hurts. I know that you two could be together if I wasn't in the way." 

Alex stood there, eyes wide and filled with tears. He silently moved to Willie and knelt in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Willie held him as tight as he could as he tried to come up with something to say. 

He knew he could be a pretty jealous person from time to time. There were plenty of awkward moments before they got together where he would misinterpret a situation and storm off. When Willie would come back around Alex would have to reassure him. This was different. This wasn't a one-off situation. This was every damn day.

Alex pulled back and sat on the table across from him, "Willie, you are... everything to me. There is something you should know," Willie's heart dropped to his stomach, "the reason that Luke and I are so close is that we are Exs. We dated back in the 90s, but we broke up like three months later. We realized we were so much better as friends." 

Willie looked away from Alex not trusting himself to speak and looked at the stained carpet. Why had Alex kept that a secret? Did he think he would have reacted badly? Did the thought of telling him make Alex anxious? 

He felt a hand grab his knee and he looked up at Alex, "Let's go to the museum." 

Willie nodded and grabbed Alex's hand as he poofed them away. They were sitting at the bench they claimed as theirs months ago. Something Luke didn't know. Something Luke could never take. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Willie wondered, turning his entire body towards his boyfriend. 

Alex sighed, "because, it's something Luke and I don't even talk about. Because something that happened in '93 shouldn't come between us." Willie knew he was right. That's a long time to be separated. 

"I'm sorry I was acting like that. I..." Willie trailed off

the two sat in silence. Alex shifted again obviously trying to work up the courage to say something, while Willie refused to finish his thought. Willie didn't want to say it first in case he freaked Alex out. 

"I- Okay... Willie, I Love you. I love that you love to break rules. I love that you risked your life for me, even though you didn't have to. I-" willie opened his mouth to speak and Alex shook his head, "I'm talking right now." He waited for Willie to nod and Alex took his boyfriend's hands, "I love that I can come to you when I have bad days and I need someone to help me relax." Alex Moved forward and Into Willie's lap. "I," Alex whispered, pressing a kiss to Willie's forehead. "Love," kisses each cheek. "You," A kiss to the lips. 

Willie buried himself into Alex, and let himself be held. He felt much more secure and completely embarrassed. He made a fool of himself. Willie hugged him tighter, he couldn't worry about that now. All that mattered was his boyfriend sitting in his lap holding him. 

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. Find me on Tumblr @im-not-fine


End file.
